tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Renegado (serie de televisión)
Renegade fue una serie estadounidense de televisión emitida entre el 17 de septiembre de 1992 y 4 de abril de 1997 con un total de 110 episodios. La serie cuenta las aventuras de Reno Raines, un policía acusado injustamente de asesinato y que se convierte en un cazador de recompensas, interpretado por el ex integrante de la serie televisiva Falcon Crest, Lorenzo Lamas. La serie fue producida por Stephen J. Cannell, quien también tuvo un papel recurrente como Donald 'Dutch' Dixon. Descripción general Acusado por el asesinato de su esposa por Dixon, Reno Raines es enviado a prisión, pero se escapa rápidamente. Dixon envía a un cazador profesional Nativo Americano Bobby Sixkiller (Branscombe Richmond) después de él, pero Reno salva la vida de Bobby y obtiene los beneficios de su confianza. Reno adopta el nombre de Vince Black con el que trabaja como un cazador de recompensa para las Empresas Sixkiller, mientras va en la búsqueda de un testigo que puede limpiar su nombre y denunciar a Dixon - un testigo llamado Hound Adams (Geoffrey Blake), que teme por su propia vida. Las cosas que caracterizan a Reno, son su moto y su escopeta. El tema de El Renegado fue compuesto por Mike Post. En el climax de la serie ejecuta Renegade cuando fue transmitido en casi 100 países y una docena de idiomas, el logro de la serie es que fue uno de los programas más vistos del mundo, comparada en números solamente por la serie Guardianes de la Bahia, (Baywatch). Además, Hammerfall, una banda de metal sueca, hizo un álbum con una canción llamada "Renegade" y esta canción está relacionada con el programa de televisión: "(...) An outlaw chasing outlaws, a hunter in the night(...) " Lista de capitulos de Renegado Esta es una lista de episodios de la serie de Televisión estadounidense Renegado (1992-1997). Temporada Uno (1992-1993) # Pilot # Hunting Accident # Final Judgment # La Mala Sombra # Mother Courage # Second Chance # Eye of the Storm # Payback # The Talisman # Partners # Lyons' Roar # Val's Song # Give and Take # Samurai # The Two Renos # Billy # Headcase # The Hot Tip # Moody River # Vanished # Fighting Cage, Part I # Fighting Cage, Part II Temporada Dos (1993-1994) # The Hound # The Champ # White Picket Fences # Dead End and Easy Money # No Good Deed... # The Rabbit and the Fox # Endless Summer # Bonnie and Claire # Wheel Man # Windy City Blues # Honor Bound # Hard Rider # Charlie # South of '98 # Hostage # Rabbit Redux # The Posse # Once Burned, Twice Chey # Sheriff Reno # Murderer's Row, Part I # Murderer's Row, Part II # Carrick O'Quinn Temporada Tres (1994-1995) # Dutch On the Run # The Trial of Reno Raines # Escape # The King and I # Black Wind # Way Down Yonder in New Orleans # Rustlers' Rodeo # Muscle Beach # The Late Shift # Thrill Kill # Teen Angel # Den of Thieves # Rancho Escondido # Cop for a Day # Stalker's Moon # Repo Raines # Ace in the Hole # Living Legend # Family Ties # Broken On the Wheel of Love # Split Decision # Hitman Temporada Cuatro (1995-1996) # Sawed-Off Shotgun Wedding # Honeymoon in Mexico # The Ballad of D.B. Cooper # Most Wanted # Liar's Poker # Dead Heat # An Uncle in the Business # Offshore Thunder # Studs # Another Time and Place # Sins of the Father # No Place Like Home # Baby Makes Three # Hound Downtown # Stationary Target # Rio Reno # Paradise Lost # Love Hurts # Hard Evidence # The Dollhouse # Hog Calls # The Road Not Taken Temporada Cinco (1996-1997) # No Balls, Two Strikes # Self Defense # Mr. Success # Five Minutes to Midnight # God's Mistake # Ghost Story # Milk Carton Kid # High Rollers # For Better Or Worse # The Pipeline # Ransom # Father's Day # Hard Rain # Top Ten With a Bullet # Swm Seeks Vctm # Knock Out # Sex, Lies and Activewear # Blood Hunt # Bounty Hunter of the Year # Born Under a Bad Sign # The Maltese Indian # The Bad Seed Reparto * Lorenzo Lamas es Reno Raines/Vince Black * Branscombe Richmond es Bobby Sixkiller * Kathleen Kinmont es Cheyenne Phillips (Temporadas del 1 al 4) * Stephen J. Cannell es Lt. Donald 'Dutch' Dixon * Sandra Ferguson es Sandy Carruters (Aparece solo en la temporada 5) Lanzamientos en DVD Anchor Bay Entretaiment ha publicado las primeras tres temporadas de Renegade en DVD en la Región 1 por primera vez. Se desconoce si las otras dos estaciones se dará a conocer. Enlaces externos * * * [http://www.renoraines.net Oficial sitio web para fans de Renegade] Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 bg:Ренегат (сериал) cs:Odpadlík (seriál) de:Renegade – Gnadenlose Jagd en:Renegade (TV series) fr:Le Rebelle (série télévisée) he:מחוץ לחוק it:Renegade (serie televisiva) ja:反逆のヒーローレネゲイド pl:Renegat (serial telewizyjny) ru:Отступник (телесериал) sv:Renegade (TV-serie) tr:Renegade (dizi)